forgeofempiresfandomcom-20200223-history
Coins
In Forge of Empires, Coins are the most important resource which the player requires on a daily basis, along with Supplies. They are required for many actions in the game, which range from unlocking technologies, buying buildings, paying questgivers, purchasing Forge Points and more. A player can receive them from many sources, which include taxes, rewards and aids. What Are They Used For? Coins are mainly used for: * Unlocking technologies * Purchasing buildings * Buying forge points (Note that the cost to buy 1 forge point goes up by 50 coins after each purchase) * Infiltrating enemy armies * Scouting a province * Fulfilling certain quests * Negotiating in Guild Expeditions How to Get Coins? Residential Buildings Each residential building produce different amount of coins - some take minutes, while others can take as long as one day. The total amount of coins produced depends on how frequent the player collects from the building. A note of interest is that the Hut (first residential building available) makes more coins than most of other buildings, but the problem is that it needs to be collected every 5 minutes. Special Buildings Many special buildings produce coins. Some produce them automatically and must be collected after certain amount of time (usually 24 hours). Some special production buildings give coins as an option to be produced in a similar manner as production buildings produce supplies. The amount of coins produced depends on the age of the building. Therefore the coins production will increase when the building is advanced to the next age with the Renovation Kit or the One Up Kit. Great Buildings Many of the Great Buildings also produce coins. The amount of coins depends on the level of the Great Building. Those buildings are listed below: *Cathedral of Aachen *Saint Basil's Cathedral *Château Frontenac *Space Needle *The Habitat *Lotus Temple Quests Coins can be earned from completing quests. Some quests have coins as a reward, while others have a random reward with a chance of it being coins (for example recurring quests). The coins earned from random rewards increase when the player progresses through the ages. For exact amounts see Random Quest Rewards. Daily Challenges also have a chance of rewarding coins. Guild Expedition Guild Expeditions have coins as one of the possible rewards in many chests. The amount of coins depends on the difficulty and on the players age. Events Some events have coins as one of the possible rewards. Incidents Common incidents have a chance to reward coins. Usually this amount earned is trivial. Also the amount depends on the players age. For exact amounts see Incident Rewards. Aiding Motivating and polishing other players buildings also reward the aiding player with coins. The amount from each aiding depends on the players age. For exact amounts see Aiding Rewards. Plundering Plundering other players from the neighborhood can also reward the plunderer with coins if the plundered building produces them. In need of coins the player may target those buildings purposefully. Selling buildings Selling buildings will return a portion of the coins from the originally spent amount to the player. Coin Boost For more information see the Coin Boost. Players have various ways of boosting the coins production of their buildings. Boosts give a certain percent increase to the coin collection from the buildings. Coin Packages Coin packages are sometimes awarded during events. The amount of coins included in every package differs with age. There are four different sizes of coin packages. de:Münzen ru:Монеты Category:Resources